-Your stardom Starts here- Poptale X Undertale X Glitchtale Crossover
by Colten The Moonwalker
Summary: Its gonna be all about a 15 year old (not in the picture) finding his way to stardom and becoming the moonwalker legend. this is chapter 1 by the way, I will do more.


Characters

Colten (me)

Undertale Frisk (my oc's girlfriend)

Michael Jackson (The King Of Pop)

Undertale Asriel (The Guitarist For Beat It, dirty diana, and other songs)

Mr. Wall (your Dance teacher)

Undertale Chara(cameo)

PopTale Frisk (my ocs sister)

Undertale Sans (cameo)

(your name here\you) (The Newcomer of Pop)

\--

Rating: T

Cursing and a little bit of blood

\--

ENJOY!

\--

 **Ch** **apter 1** **Intro**

 ***Colten's view***

So it begins here, 19XX... Where i have done my Billie Jean concert LIVE at mt ebott's new stadium... *Sighs* Good times... i had just loved singing there, I had even moonwalked and almost fell of the stage! Hehe.. *sighs again* I wish it would last forever... OH, Thats right! i havent introduced myself! im Colten, Colten the MoonWalker! I am a pop singer (and dancer) just like Michael Jackson! anyways... Im gonna get started on the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Chapter 1 *The Beginning Of Stardom***

 ***Your View***

You saw everyone was talking about The new "King of Pop" Dancer, Colten.

you wondered inside your head "whos this colten person?".

You walked up to your friends and said, " Hey guys, I have a question."

your friends answered "sure! what is it?".

"who is colten?" you ask.

"you never heard of him? he dances just like michael jackson!" one of your friends answered with excitement.

"I know who michael jackson is... but not this colten person..."

*your friends laughed at you*

Friend: He doesnt even know who the star of michael jacksons future even is! IM DEAD! *Bursts out laughing*

Friend 2: Pfft... I bet hes gonna cry... Lol.

 **"WHOS BAD!"** You screamt with a tear in your eye

all the people were shocked, you were getting close to being a good Singer*

You snap your fingers and raise your arm up*

 **Bad By Michael Jackson**

https/youtu.be_MOt0wDhXMc

 **~your butt is mine, gonna take you right~**

 **~Just show your face, In broad daylight~**

 **~im telling you.. on how i feel...~**

 **~gonna hurt your mind, dont shoot to kill~**

 **~Come on, come on~**

 **~Lay it on me, All right...~**

people clap to the beat*

 **~im giving you on the count of three~**

 **~to show your stuff or let it be...~**

 **~im telling you just to watch your mouth~**

 **~i know your game what your about~**

your friends get pissed* WHAT?! HOW DID WE SAY ANYTHING-

 **~well they say the skys the limit~**

 **~and to me thats really true~**

 **~but my friend you have seen nothing~**

 **~just wait 'til i get through. . .~**

you hold one of their shirts angrily* **"BECAUSE IM BAD!"**

Crowd goes intense*

you start to sweat a little, but you did a great job*

Michael Jackson Comes by and says good job to you*

(Your name): Am... Am i dreaming? Is that Michael Jackson?

Michael Jackson: Yes it is, young man... are you ok?

(your name): Y-yeah... i guess so...

Your friends: Wait!! HOLD UP NOW! He Cant FUCKING Dance!

You say "Watch this... you stupid Nonbelivers.." *You do the lean from smooth criminal*

crowd cheers real loud*

Undertale asriel: Woah...

your friends scream in anger And attack you while your doing the lean... but they fail to attack*

you ask "what was that?" and just shrug your shoulders after.

a 15 year old girl, Same as your age Named Betty Noire Loved watched you dancing, She said you did great!*

Betty: "Hey, New Kid!"

you turned around and saw A girl with brown and pink hair with a purple and pink dress shirt, and brown pants*

"Oh! Hi, how are you?" You kindly answered

"Good, nice Dancing out there by the way!" She complimented

"thanks, you got a nice look for your clothes" You say blushing.

"Aw, Thank you... I like your style of clothing too!" Betty said complimenting while blushing.

Mr Wall Screams out your name and tells you its time for dance practice*

You tell Betty That you will see her after school and we will walk eachother home as best friends

Betty sighs "Ok.. see you after school then.."

 **END Of Chapter 1**

Hi guys, this is my first Chapter for the PopTale (my au) and Undertale, And glitchtale Crossover story so... yeah hope you enjoyed it! **ITS BASED OFF OF MICHAEL JACKSON BTW**

 **SHAMONE!~**


End file.
